Drawers have been secured to drawer slides by various methods, include using threaded fasteners to secure drawers to drawer slides. Some drawers have mounting lugs which extend from the drawers for fitting within receiving slots formed in the drawer slides. For the mounting lug and slot type drawer slides, locks have been provided for securing the mounting lugs within the slots to secure the drawer to the drawer slides.